1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dehumidifiers utilizing the moisture absorbing property of a deliquescent moisture absorbing composition such as calcium chloride and magnesium chloride. More particularly, it relates to a dehumidifier to be disposed in places such as closets, boot cupboards, and kitchen cabinets for removing the moisture therefrom.
2. Background of the Art
The basic structure of a generally known dehumidifier is such that a deliquescent moisture absorbent is accommodated within an inner receptacle arranged on top of a container body and deliquescence obtained through the reaction in which the absorbent absorbs moisture in the air is stored in a storage chamber located at the bottom of the container body interior by dripping through holes of the bottom of the inner receptacle.
Further, in order to prevent the deliquescence stored at the bottom of the container body interior from flowing out thereof when the container body is thrown over, the opening of the container body is covered with a moisture permeating film.
This moisture permeating film is a special film having the property of passing gaseous molecules such as air and water vapor but not passing liquids such as water and aqueous solution of calcium chloride obtained from the application of the fine porous film structure of, e.g., fluorocarbon resin.
In the ordinary dehumidifier such as above, the opening of the container body is covered with the above mentioned moisture permeating film which is poor in permeability of air, whereby the container body interior cannot be well ventilated, and as a result, the dehumidifying rate is reduced.
On the other hand, electric dehumidifiers (heat pump type) are available on the market. Such dehumidifiers are not only expensive but also are not suitable for being disposed in places such as closets.